Now, It's too Late
by AkemiAmaterasu
Summary: Miku yang baru saja lulus dari SMA akan meneruskan pendidikannya di Voca University. Karena letaknya yang jauh dan mewajibkan para muridnya berasrama, akhirnya Miku tinggal di asrama itu. Di hari pertamanya yang masih libur itu Miku justru tersesat di gedung kampus, sementara keadaannya sudah sangat sepi. R&R, please?


**Chapter 1**

**[****Miku****'s P.o.V.]**

"Aku berangkat!"

Aku Miku Hatsune, 19 tahun. Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa, karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusanku.

* * *

**Now, It's too Late**** © Akemi Amaterasu**

**Disclaimer: ****Vocaloid**** belongs to ****YAMAHA**

* * *

"Ukh, melelahkan sekali ya upacaranya~" keluh Teto, yang memang tidak menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah.

"Memang melelahkan." kali ini Neru yang berbicara sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Oh ayolah, dengan ini kita akan menjadi mahasiswi." sahutku.

"Tapi kan aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Akaito-sensei lagi~" Teto pun megeluh lagi dengan nada manjanya.

Yap! Teto itu menyukai Akaito-sensei. Kalau menurutku sih, Akaito-sensei memang tampan dan baik hati, masih muda pula! Umurnya saja baru 24 tahun. Tapi sepertinya belum ada tanda kalau Akaito-sensei membalas perasaan Teto.

"Akita-san!" terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut perak dari kejauhan berlari menghampiri Neru.

"Dell?" sahutnya singkat.

"Um, bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

"Bisa." sahutnya lagi, lalu menoleh ke arahku dan Teto secara bergantian. "Kalian pulang duluan saja."

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya Neru-chan~" Teto pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Neru, tapi Neru hanya mengabaikannya dan terus berjalan mengikuti Dell.

* * *

"Jadi... apa saja yang harus kubawa nanti?"

Oke, kalian pasti bingung. Dibawa kemana? Tentu saja ke kampusku nanti. Karena kampusku itu berasrama, dan semua murid wajib tinggal di asrama tersebut. Dan juga karena lokasinya yang jauh dan membutuhkan waktu satu hari untuk sampai di sana, aku harus berangkat besok pagi. Benar-benar pagi! Tepatnya pukul 6 pagi. Dan aku belum merapikan barangku satupun! Sementara jam negi(?)ku sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam.

"Bagaimana ini?! Aku harus bawa apa?! Bawa baju berapa?! Yang mana?!"

"Miku! Belum tidur?!" terdengar teriakan ibuku dari bawah. Kebetulan kamarku ada di lantai 2.

"Belum, Ma!"

"Cepat tidur, nanti terlambat!"

"Iya, sebentar!"

* * *

Kamarku sudah rapi~

Yap, aku sudah tiba di kampusku, Voca University, sejak 2 jam yang lalu, tepatnya pukul 5 sore. Yang berarti sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam.

Kamarku berada di lantai 4, nomor 438. Jadi asrama laki-laki dan perempuan dipisah. Asrama laki-laki berada di gedung kanan, sementara asrama perempuan di gedung kiri. Masing-masing gedung memiliki 5 lantai, yang tiap lantainya ada 100 kamar. Sementara gedung kampus berada di antara gedung asrama yang ukurannya 3 kali dari gedung asrama, yang dihubungkan dengan lorong ke gedung asrama. Jadi mudah untuk para murid untuk menuju kampusnya.

Aku termasuk beruntung kamarku ada di lantai 4, karena rata-rata mahasiswi baru berada di lantai 5.

_Aku keliling sebentar deh_.

Aku pun membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar. Aku hanya ingin tau letak-letak ruangannya.

Kakiku terus melangkah hingga berhenti di sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Lorong Penghubung'. Perlahan aku membuka pintunya.

Tak ada siapapun.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk terus melangkahkan kakiku menuju gedung kampus.

_Benar-benar tak ada seorang pun._

Aku terus melangkah mengelilingi gedung kampus tersebut sampai melupakan hal penting.

"Ini di mana?" aku tersesat di sebuah ruangan. Tidak tau arah kembali ke asrama. Aku pun merogoh saku celanaku untuk mencari ponselku, tapi tidak kutemukan. "Ah sial, aku meninggalkannya di kamar."

Akhirnya aku hanya mengandalkan keberuntunganku─yang tidak terlalu bagus─untuk mencari lorong penghubung tadi.

Dan dengan keberuntunganku yang tidak seberapa itu, aku sampai di depan pintu lorong penghubung tersebut. Aku pun membuka pintunya, berjalan di lorong tersebut menuju pintu asrama. Kubuka pintu asrama tersebut, dan melangkah masuk. Aku segera mencari kamar nomor 438 milikku. Dan saat aku menemukannya, segera saja aku mengeluarkan kunci kamarku dan membukanya.

Tidak terbuka.

"Sial, kenapa tidak terbuka sih?"

Aku mencobanya lagi, tapi tetap tidak terbuka. Akhirnya kucoba untuk membuka pintunya.

Ckrek.

"Hah? Bukannya tadi aku menguncinya sebelum pergi?"

Aku mengabaikan keherananku dan langsung melangkah masuk. Isinya tampak berbeda dari beberapa saat sebelum kutinggalkan. Aku keluar lagi, mengecek nomor yang ada di pintu tersebut.

_Nomornya benar 438._

Akhirnya aku masuk lagi.

_Mungkin tadi aku lupa membereskan barang-barangku._

"Aku mandi dulu deh." akupun melangkah mencari handukku, tapi tidak kutemukan.

Aku mencarinya sekali lagi.

"Ah, ada!" aku mengambil handuk biru yang terletak di dalam lemari pakaian. "Tapi sepertinya handukku berwana _tosca_? Atau aku salah bawa handuk?"

Akhirnya aku menenangkan pikiranku. Lalu membuka semua pakaianku tanpa sisa, dan membalut tubuhku dengan handuk tersebut. Tak lupa aku juga melepas ikatan rambutku. Lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membuka pintunya.

Dan terlihat sesosok laki-laki berambut biru tanpa busana sedang membilas badannya menggunakan shower. Entah karena mendengar pintunya terbuka atau apa, tapi laki-laki tersebut berbalik melihatku. Dan seketika aku berteriak.

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"E ... Eh? Kenapa?"

"I ... itu..." aku menutup mataku dengan tangan kiriku, sementara tangan kananku menunjuk dirinya yang juga tak berbusana.

"Hyaaaa! Jangan lihat! T ... Tutup pintunya!"

Aku pun hanya menurut untuk menutup pintunya dan berjalan kembali ke kamar.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku melihatnya..." aku menunduk, merenung. "Dan juga, bagaimana caranya aku memakai bajuku? Kalau dia tiba-tiba keluar kamar mandi bagaimana?" akhirnya aku hanya duduk di kasur, dan tak melakukan apapun.

Tak lama, terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"Kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu?" terdengar suara laki-laki tersebut dari belakang.

"Na ... Nanti saja."

"Hoooo~ Kau mau menggodaku ya?" tanyanya dengan nada menggodanya.

"A ... Apa?!" aku refleks berbalik karena terkejut dengan perkataannya. Tapi terlambat. Dia sudah berada di atas tempat tidur, tepat di depanku.

"Tuh kan, kamu langsung berbalik menatapku." dia langsung menyentuh daguku sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"J ... Jangan sentuh!"

"Kenapa? Mau berontak? Nanti handukmu lepas loh."

"Ukh, lepaskan!"

Bukannya melepaskan daguku, dia malah mengecup bibirku. Hanya sesaat, sampai kukira itu hanya halusinasi liarku saja.

"Gunakan kamar mandiku."

"Hah? Untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah bingung. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak bingung mendengar perkataannya yang spontan.

"Kau tidak mau memakai bajumu?"

"Tentu saja aku mau!"

"Makanya, gunakan kamar mandiku." setelah mengatakan itu dia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Mendengar perkataanku, dia pun berbalik. "Membeli makanan, kau belum makan kan?"

"Ah! Tidak perlu!"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu protes. Siapa namamu?"

"A ... Aku Miku, Miku Hatsune."

"Baiklah Miku, kau tunggu di sini sampai aku kembali. Nanti aku antar kau kembali ke kamarmu." dia pun berbalik dan berjalan keluar diikuti dengan suara pintu yang dikunci.

Aku langsung mengambil pakaianku yang tergeletak di lantai dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

_Dia baik sekali, namanya siapa ya?_

* * *

"Anu... terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku." aku membungkukan badanku.

"Yap! Tak masalah. Jadi nomor kamarmu sama denganku?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, aku tidak mungkin salah masuk kamarmu!" aku sedikit berteriak.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa! Ahahahaha!"

Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar perkataannya yang seperti orang bodoh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sudah hafal ya jalan-jalan di setiap gedung?"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku kan sudah satu tahun di sini."

"Sa ... Satu tahun?! Kamu seniorku?!"

"Memangnya kamu mahasiswi baru?" wajahnya menunjukan kebingungan.

"He? Memangnya kamu tidak hafal wajah orang-orang yang ada di sini?!"

"Ahaha, iya aku tidak hafal. Aku tidak sempat memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitar, termasuk teman." Sahutnya sambil tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang kuyakin pasti tidak gatal.

_Apa maksudnya? Dia tidak punya teman?_

"B ... Boleh aku menjadi temanmu?"

Seketika wajahnya terlihat terkejut. Tapi segera ia ganti dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih, tapi tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?! Kau tidak ingin punya teman sepertiku?!"

Sekilas wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang berfikir, lalu kembali menatapku sambil tersenyum. "Teserah kau saja."

"Oke! Mulai hari ini kita berteman ya!"

* * *

**[Normal P.o.V]**

Pagi yang cerah itu, gadis _tosca_ itu terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak setelah kemarin telah mendapatkan teman pertamanya di kampus barunya itu.

Tapi sepertinya ia terlihat seperti tidak semangat seperti kemarin.

"Ukh, kenapa aku bodoh? Aku lupa menanyakan nomor ponselnya, namanya pun aku tidak tau. Baka!"

Setelah memarahi dirinya sendiri, ia pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya.

* * *

Kring!

_Ah... bel kelasku,_ Batinnya.

Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelasnya, tapi langkahnya terhenti melihat sesuatu yang dilupakannya kemarin. Pandangannya tertuju pada sesosok laki-laki berambut biru yang ditemuinya semalam. Spontan ia berlari menuju sosok tersebut. Semakin dekat, hingga...

Bruk!

Menabrak laki-laki tersebut hingga jatuh.

"Miku?" laki-laki itu sedikit melebarkan matanya lantaran terkejut melihat Miku yang tiba-tiba saja menibannya dengan tubuhnya yang lumayan berat menurutnya.

"A ... Ah! Gomen! Aku tidak sengaja!" gadis yang bernama Miku itu pun segera bangun dari jatuhnya lalu membantu laki-laki yang ditabraknya itu.

"Daijoubu." sahutnya yang lalu tersenyum ke arah Miku.

Miku pun menundukkan kepalanya. (Entah kenapa, author juga gak tau =w=). "A ... Aku ada perlu denganmu."

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Um... Aku lupa menanyakan..."

"Menanyakan?" masih dengan senyuman.

"Um... etto..."

"Ya?"

"N ... Namamu."

Suasana hening sesaat, Miku pun akhirnya mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat lawan bicaranya itu. Dan terlihat laki-laki itu sedang menahan tawanya.

"K ... Kenapa tertawa?!"

"Habis kamu lucu sih, hmph."

"Uuuhh, sudah cepat beritahu aku namamu dan nomor ponselmu!"

"Nomor ponsel? Untuk apa? Kau mau menggodaku ya?"

"Bukan begitu! Bukannya wajar ya kalau punya nomor ponsel teman?"

"Baiklah, mana ponselmu?"

"Ah ini." Miku pun mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan menyodorkannya pada lelaki di depannya.

"Sudah kusimpan nomorku, aku masuk kelas dulu ya." setelah mengatakan itu, lelaki tersebut mengembalikan ponsel Miku dan berjalan menjauh darinya.

Lelaki itu melambai pada Miku, begitu pun Miku yang membalas lambaian tangannya.

Setelah lelaki itu pergi dari pandangannya, Miku menatap layar ponselnya. Ia mengecek kontaknya dan mencari kontak barunya. Dan disitulah ia menemukan nama yang asing baginya,

**Kaito.**

–_**To Be Continued–**_

**Minna! Akhirnya Akemi muncul kembali! XD setelah sekian lama gak nongol(?) di FFn, aku bikin fic baru =))**

**Yah, meskipun ini cerita kedua, tetep aja aku gak bakat QAQ tapi aku pengen nulis ini dari tahun jebot(?) QwQ /ngok /gak gitu dodol**

**Gomen kalau ada typo atau apapun yang bikin mata kalian bekerja dua kali lebih keras buat baca fic ini (?) T^T tapi aku terharu sama kalian yang mau baca fic buatanku ini 8'3**

**Eh iya, untuk fic ini aku juga minta review ya 8'D maklum, aku masih butuh saran dan komentar kalian untuk pelajaran di fic selanjutnya 8''''D**

**Pokoknya, Keep reading on my other fic and don't get bored with it :3 and Thank You for all of you that read this fic and gave a review! OwO Arigatou Gonzaimasu X3**


End file.
